


the stars crossed right

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, a mess mostly, chat fic, college age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which my boys come together for yet another chat fic-headlines: Maybe plants are really farming us, giving us oxygen until we eventually expire and turn into mulch which they can consumewonwins: I feel that when I talk to you I have to lower my iqtallgyu: ..is he high againwonwins: I wouldn't even be surprisedcooups: disappointed but not surprisedheadlines: YALL IM SERIOUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> pretty self explanatory but 
> 
> scoups - cooups  
> jeonghan - jeongmom  
> joshua - youneedjisoo  
> jun - wenhui  
> dk - seokseok  
> woozi - jihoonie  
> mingyu - tallgyu  
> wonwoo - wonwins  
> hoshi - hoeshi  
> the8 - minghoe  
> seungkwan - booyonce  
> vernon - headlines  
> dino - chan

**Sunday 3:32am  
Group - dANce gaYs**

wenhui: snakes don't hiss they go to parties without their boyfriends

minghoe: pleASE STOP ITS BEEN 3 DAys

hoeshi: will yall kindly shut the fuk up its 3am

wenhui: turn your phone on mute then this is a serious discussion

minghoe: we already resolved this 

wenhui: when

minghoe: like

minghoe: yesterday

minghoe: and the day before that

wenhui: oh yeah lolol

wenhui: love u

hoeshi: i am so done with you gay boys

wenhui: you are literally a gay boy

hoeshi: toUCHE

chan: whats happening

minghoe: go to sleep

chan: ..im not even going to ask anymore

 

-

 

**Sunday 4:02am  
**  
Group - not emos

headlines: Maybe plants are really farming us, giving us oxygen until we eventually expire and turn into mulch which they can consume

wonwins: I feel that when I talk to you I have to lower my iq 

tallgyu: ..is he high again 

wonwins: I wouldn't even be surprised 

cooups: disappointed but not surprised 

headlines: YALL IM SERIOUS

headlines: guys

wonwins: no

headlines: ,,ok then

headlines: I see how it is

headlines: hope you turn into plant food

-

**Sunday 8:12am  
**  
Group - og squad

jihoonie: can someone change my name back

jihoonie: or make me an admin so I can do it

jihoonie: I beg of you 

jihoonie: bitch I can see you reading my messages

booyonce: sorry im asleep

jihoonie: fine then I won't tell you how my date goes laterrr

**jeongmom changed jihoonie to jihoon**

jeongmom: TELL ME EVERYTHING

seokseok: ur such a gossip whore

youneedjisoos: I can confirm that is true

jeongmom: I was going to be offended but I can't disagree with that

jeongmom: anyway if you don't tell me e v e r y t h i n g

jeongmom: you'll be sorry

jihoon: that's slightly terrifying

booyonce: don't ever get on his wrong side

youneedjisoo: I second that

Sunday 10:23am

jihoon added hoeshi

jihoon: helLOSWHSUWBWH

jihoon: SHWTUA

booyonce: I'm sorry what

jihoon: HE DID THaT

hoeshi: hi friends

jeongmom: iS THIS YOUR CRUSH JIHOONIEEE

booyonce: HOW CUTE

jihoon: that's it

jihoon: im going to kill myself

hoeshi: awe you made him blush

youneedjisoos: aah young love

seokseok: this is cute and all but wasn't there a ban on anyone else coming into this chat

jeongmom: hey that is true

hoeshi: noo don't kick me

jihoon: please kick him

hoeshi: bOY-

jeongmom: nah let's make a new chat 

jeongmom: you can add some pals

booyonce: 'pals'

jeongmom: I won't hesitate to block you

jihoon: sigh

**jeongmom removed hoeshi**

**jeongmom created the group friends!  
**  
jeongmom added youneedjisoos, seokseok, jihoon, booyonce and hoeshi

jeongmom: there 

jeongmom: ok wait I never got your name

hoeshi: soonyoung

jihoon: it's soonyoung

jihoon: oh

booyonce: they even finish each other's sentences 

jihoon: im so done

jeongmom: ok soonyoung you can add people

seokseok: preferably our age

youneedjisoos: no one weird

seokseok: no sugar daddies

booyonce: I mean I wouldn't mind that

jihoon: sigh for the second time

jeongmom: ok sure let's have a huge chat hehe

hoeshi added minghoe, wenhui and chan

hoeshi: welcome my dear friends 

wenhui: whats this

minghoe: it's what's not whats

minghoe: gotta get that apostrophe

minghoe: but yes what is this

wenhui: i hate you

minghoe: no u love me

jeongmom: hello friends of my son in law !

jihoon: you aren't my mom ,

hoeshi: but you don't deny that we're married

jihoon: sKSKSJA

booyonce: I think he dropped his phone 

hoeshi: oops

minghoe: im still confused

wenhui: aren't you always

minghoe: I will dump ur ass

booyonce: wait are yall dating 

wenhui: sadly

minghoe: eXCUSE ME

wenhui: jokes please don't kill me

seokseok: this is pretty gay

booyonce: same tho

youneedjisoos: this is a mess

jeongmom: woah so many couples 

jeongmom: but anyways

jeongmom: just thought we could be buds now that jihoon and soonyoung are together 

minghoe: wait they are??

wenhui: finALLY 

minghoe: why didn't you tell us sket

hoeshi: because it's been like a day 

minghoe: no excuses 

chan: hi ?

jeongmom: hello new friend

jeongmom: wait

jeongmom: chan ??

chan: yeah

jeongmom: do you happen to be lee chan by any chance 

chan: uhh yeah

jeongmom: oHMYGO D

jeongmom: I CALLED IT

jeongmom: ITS JEONGHAN

youneedjisoos: what you know each other 

chan: OH

chan: hello !!!

chan: we went to high school together 

jeongmom: this is wild

jeongmom: chan was a precious child

minghoe: he still is

chan: no Im not

wenhui: he is

hoeshi: he is

seokseok: this is 

booyonce: weird 

seokseok: extremely 

booyonce: anyways I have a lecture so bye losers 

chan: have fun!!

jeongmom: precious child confirmed 

minghoe: im always right

wenhui: apart from like 90% of the time 

minghoe: BYE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcome to denial town: population verkwan

**Monday 2:37pm  
Group chat - not emos**

headlines: gyus

headlines: guise

headlines: guys

wonwins: Do you have no other friends to annoy 

headlines: shuh up

headlines: yanno im doing that music production class

cooups: the one youre failing??

wonwins: lmao

headlines: nOT IMPORTANT

headlines: anyway 

headlines: oh my godddd

headlines: this dude I sit near

tallgyu: is it not possible for u to type in one block instead of separately my phone keeps beeping

headlines: go away

headlines: anyways

headlines: he

tallgyu: now you're doing it on purpose dUDE

headlines: he is so funny and cute and im realy gay for him

headlines: okaY IM FINISHED

headlines: was that so hard for u all

wonwins: What am I supposed to do with this information

headlines: I don't know 

headlines: maybe hELP ME

headlines: wtf am I gon do

cooups: just ask him out

headlines: no nonono

headlines: anxiety

tallgyu: ask for his @ 

headlines: easy for you to say

wonwins: well you're friends aren't you what's the worst that can happen

headlines: uhh that he's straight and rejects me 

wonwins: I doubt that 

cooups: he won't my dude 

cooups: who could refuse you!!

headlines: ur sweet 

headlines: ok I will risk it

headlines: risk it for a biscuit

wonwins: you're so weird

headlines: go away i am nervous 

headlines: wish me luck friends

tallgyu: ..is he gone

wonwins: thank god

tallgyu: I worry about him

cooups: don't we all

**Monday 3:09pm  
Group chat - friends!**

minghoe: juuuuuuuun

minghoe: answer my message or I'm telling your mom what actually happened to her vase

seokseok: ..do I want to know what happened to the vase 

minghoe: you really don't 

jihoon: what the fuck

wenhui: NO PLEASE IM SORRY

wenhui: iM SORry

minghoe: thanks love u

youneedjisoos: yall need jisoos

chan: you get used to them being weird after a while

minghoe: what is a jisoos

youneedjisoos: it's like a jesus but a jisoos!

jeongmom: awe church boy

wenhui: is that not obvious by his username dumbass

minghoe: im messaging your mom right now

wenhui: SSTOPIFMSJAJSJ

booyonce: gUYSA GUSY GUYS 

booyonce: I made a new friend !

seokseok: fun

booyonce: well we were already friends but I got his username can I add

jeongmom: ya add whoever you want kids 

**booyonce added headlines**

booyonce: this is haNSOL

headlines: hi

booyonce: we do music production together 

hoeshi: quick hansol leave before it's too late 

jeongmom: don't scare hiM

jeongmom: hi cuTie I'm your mom now

headlines: oookay

headlines: wow

headlines: I know like no one here

booyonce: add some of your friends 

booyonce: if jeonghan wants you too

youneedjisoos: he says yes 

youneedjisoos: he just dropped his phone in the sink full of water

jihoon: how is that even possible-

youneedjisoos: I don't know he was washing up

hoeshi: a moment of silence for jeonghans phone

headlines: wait are you together

youneedjisoos: uH

seokseok: don't even go there

youneedjisoos: message not delivered

jihoon: face palm 

hoeshi: I didn't know two people could be more oblivious than me and jihoon but ! here u have it

minghoe: wait they arENT dating

seokseok: well they technically are

booyonce: no they're married

**headlines added cooups, wonwins and tallgyu**

headlines: this is 

headlines: seungcheol wonwoo and mingyu

headlines: idk if you know each other

booyonce: hello new friends

tallgyu: psst hansol which one is the d u d e 

youneedjisoos: who's the d u d e

headlines: MINGYU I SWEAR TO GOD

wonwins: snort

booyonce: am I missing out on something

minghoe: mINGYu ?1?

tallgyu: oh hi hoe wyd here

minghoe: what is up

wenhui: whom is this

minghoe: my friend

tallgyu: you misspelt sworn enemy

chan: uh 

minghoe: yes my least favourite person 

hoeshi: I can never tell when you're joking 

tallgyu: mullet boy and I have classes together 

minghoe: jealousy is a disease bitch xoxo get well soon

jihoon: this chat makes my head hurt

hoeshi: everything makes ur head hurt old man

jihoon: soonyoung istg

booyonce: pls no angry hoonie is scary 

seokseok: don't anger short people

youneedjisoos: they have so much anger stored up inside 

wonwins: snORT

tallgyu: can't relate 

wonwins: that can't be true gyu is so tall and he still rage quits after one game of mario kart

tallgyu: because yOU CHEAT

minghoe: nah ur just trash

wenhui: when have you ever played with hiM-

minghoe: everyone is so jealous of me ugh I need a fan

wonwins: snort x2 

jihoon: I hate yall

hoeshi: snort x 3 

cooups: woow so many messages

youneedjisoos: oh yeah you might want to mute this chat

cooups: who is everyone exactly 

headlines: uhh I think we'll just work it out after a while

cooups: some people's username have nothing to do with their name i-

wonwins: ,that is so hypocritical 

cooups: I just realised that applies to me whoops idk how to change it though

tallgyu: cheol is an old man with technology 

headlines: no he's just an old man

headlines: remember daddy coups lmAO

booyonce: daddy what now

tallgyu: oh god 

wonwins: you don't want to know

seokseok: oh god don't tell jeonghan there's a parent rival

youneedjisoos: suddenly im glad he broke his phone 

headlines: but why do I feel like they're all of our parents 

booyonce: wouldn't that be like incest 

headlines: uH

booyonce: fOR

booyonce: jihoon and 

booyonce: soonyoung 

booyonce: they are dating

wonwins: sigh 

jihoon: no nonno I am not dealing with anymore sexual tension

headlines: wait whAT

headlines: no tension here

wonwins: sighing intensifies 

seokseok: no im pretty sure I just heard the whole groupchat sigh 

hoeshi: yes I heard that

chan: how

minghoe: oh honey no 

wonwins: if I hadn't already said snort three times today that would be another snort

wenhui: you snort a lot 

headlines: no wonder he always acts high

chan: whaat

minghoe: can everyone stop corrupting my sweet child 

wenhui: if anyone was to corrupt him that would be you

minghoe: can't even disagree with that

chan: im confused

hoeshi: I want to pat your head right now and I don't even know you

youneedjisoos: update jeonghans phone is in rice but he read my chat

youneedjisoos: and he wants to know what daddy coups is,,

headlines: what? you mean whO

tallgyu: you mean the one and only daddy seungcheol 

wonwins: If you google daddy it's just thousands of the same picture of cheol

tallgyu: but the urban dictionary google 

headlines: not a daddy but a daddy if you get me

youneedjisoos: he looks conflicted 

seokseok: if there is any more tension I'm jumping out the balcony!

booyonce: pretty lucky you're on the 1st floor then

seokseok: but it would be so dramatic though 

hoeshi: someone said dramatic hello

jihoon: deep sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> platonic gyuhao is the best


End file.
